1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paint container and lid structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint roller container and lid wherein the same is arranged for the removal and saving of paint relative to roller structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint containers of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,442 to Smith employs a drip shield for utilization with paint containers to receive a paint container therewithin to prevent spillage from paint containers extending to a surrounding surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,884 sets forth an example of a paint container lid of a one-piece molded construction, including a pour spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,488 to Nielsen sets forth a paint drip pan to receive a painter's wrist to support the pan permitting positioning of paint brushes and the like.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a container having a lid portion arranged for mounting within the container, wherein a bottom surface of the paint lid includes ribs for receiving and directing paint into the container relative to a paint roller and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.